There exist tool magazines of different capacities. The tools are distributed around the periphery of a disk that can be rotated and indexed automatically so as to make it possible for the machining head to come and take or deposit its tools without operator intervention.
Given the minimum spacing required by the tools, when using only one disk the size of the magazine quickly becomes prohibitive.
Proposals have already been made to make magazines having two same-diameter disks that are superposed coaxially so as to increase tool storage capacity, but in known solutions, there is to be found:
either a machining head having an offset spindle enabling tools to be taken without relative displacement of the disks; PA1 or an intermediate tool-transfer arm placed between the magazine and the machining spindle, thus constituting a solution that is expensive and complicated; PA1 or else an additional system enabling the lower disk to be displaced relative to the upper disk so as to clear access to the tools on the lower disk.
FR-A-2 259 668 discloses a magazine having two superposed and coaxial disks of different diameters.